If You Only Knew
by TheAngel'sLover
Summary: If you ony knew how much I love you. Would you still behave the way you do? Forever tempting fate, while I just sit and wait, and worry about what fate might do to you...


If You Only Knew

_If you only knew how much I love you,_

_Would you still behave the way you do?_

_Forever-tempting fate_

_While I just sit and wait_

_And worry about what fate might do to you._

The soon to be queen walked out to the balcony, staring blankly at the city below her. Placing a hand on the ledge with her long delicate fingers, she rested them lightly on the smooth stone surface. The night was warm with a gentle breeze that tickled her skin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh air, letting it out with a small sigh as she did so. She was doing her best to stay composed. So much had happened in the past four years she wasn't quite sure what to expect after her approaching coronation.

Her eyes snapped open, feeling the presence of someone standing no too far away. Turning around quickly she found a tall man standing directly behind her. He was close but close enough to make her feel she had no personal space.

"Your majesty" He said with a slight bow. His voice was strong and deep.

"Judge Gabranth" she replied, doing her best to sound formal, but it came out in a morose tone. She just didn't have the energy.

Nodding her head to indicate that he could come and stand beside her he complied. The two stood in silence overlooking the city for a long minute before the Gabranth cleared his throat.

"You called for me majesty?" He looked around to make sure there was no one in sight before turning worried eyes back upon her.

"There is no one here to worry about Gabranth". She sighed, looking up to him, watching him fight the urge to wince at her hollow appearance. His tall figure slumped in obvious guilt.

"I am sorry I must leave. But I promi…"

" I know."

She looked him straight in the eye, trying to calm herself down enough to speak again. This was no time for hysteria, for her time with him was already running out.

_If you only knew how much I suffer,_

_Would you maybe change your point of view?_

_Or will you still go on_

_Till all our dreams are gone_

_And hope that I will still be there for you?_

Her attempt at holding back her emotions was no use. She turned her back to him. He had seen her cry more than she ever wanted him to in the past, adding on to that list would kill her. She cursed herself silently; wishing she could just spill her already aching heart to him, explain why she wanted to see him. How much she... She bit her tongue and clenched her fists, squeezing her eyes shut in pain.

_Must I go on like this forever?_

_Not knowing when or whether you'll return?_

_Do I just sit and yearn_

_Or try to live and learn_

_And learn to live with what you put me through?_

_If you only knew..._

She heard him shuffle behind her. There was a dead space in time where it seemed like he was either weighing words or a decision.

Something gently landed on her shoulder and gave it a small reassuring shake. Her eyes opened slowly. Brining her head up slightly she turned it to find a large hand resting there. Her gaze followed from the hand, up the arm, past the shoulder and to his face. By looking into his eyes she could see all the sorrow within her reflected there, as well as his own.

_I'm not as fragile as I may appear to be_

_I won't so easily break in two…_

Releasing herself from his touch, she walked forward a step then turned to face him; just in time to see him pull his arm back hurriedly to his side.

"I called for you tonight because I wanted to try to dissuade you from continuing on. From taking off…"

She glanced at him to see his reaction.

"From leaving me…" her voice trailed off at that point, for it was no more than a whisper.

"But I am foolish to think that someone as loyal as you would ever go back on your word" she finally finished.

_If you only knew how much I wonder_

_Whether you're aware you need me too_

Once again silence ensued, both running over the last two minutes that had just transpired between them. Finally not being able to endure standing there like a simpleton, she mustered all the courage and energy she had left within her to march up right up to him.

Pausing for only a split second to reckon with her conscience she threw her arms around his middle and held onto him as tightly as she could afraid that if she let go he would vanish instantly into thin air. That she would never see him again. He stiffened, completely caught in a moment of sheer, dumbfounded astonishment. She looked up just in time to see the transition of his expression melt from that of almost utter horror to one of such compassion and love she thought her heart stopped beating. Then he did what she never thought he was ever capable of doing and to be truthful never thought she would have enough courage to do. He brought his hand up to cup the side of her face, dip his head, and kiss her.

_If you were not so blind_

_Together we could find_

_The piece of mind that makes our dreams come true!_

At first her senses screamed, all the alarms within her were going off, but she stopped thinking and fell completely into the moment. It even felt as if time had slowed down for them so that they could revel the sensation of their lips pressed together, feel the sensual alluring pull of passion, taste the unspoken words they longed to say.

They pulled back slowly, stealing one last kiss before wrapping each other in another tight embrace.

They broke apart, resuming their standing positions.

"Good- Bye" he whispered,

"Ashe" his voice was becoming choked. She looked up in surprise. He had called her by her name, something which he had never done.

He bowed than turned to walk away. He was halfway down the hall when her voice rang out

"Basch!" The sound of her pattering feet made him turn around. The next thing she knew she had landed in his suddenly outstretched arms, which lifted her off the ground as their lips met again, as desperate as two drowning lovers aboard a doomed ship about to be claimed by the raging sea.

_If you only knew…_

They were claimed by the sea of passion that night, which swept over them wave after wave, until they had no more energy to keep up with it and drifted to the shores of sleep.

_If you only knew..._

The next morning she awoke to find the spot beside her empty. Basch was nowhere in sight.

_If you only knew..._

* * *

This songfic was based of the song from "Jekyll and Hyde Resurrection"sung by Brandi Burkhardt.

Please read and reveiw!


End file.
